remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Quilltoad
Quilltoads are toad-like Mimics first encountered during the Mission "Poison Quilltoads" (MD0109) in Steamport City. Tactics Tips & Attacks The Quilltoad's poison effect deals 4 damage every 4 seconds for a total of 56 damage to the player during the effect's 60-second duration. The Quilltoad has two long ranged attacks, one high, which can be avoid by ducking down and one low, which can be avoided by simply jumping over the spine that it fires at you. However, it is possible to avoid poison damage by simply standing very close to a Quilltoad while attacking it. The player may take regular damage from enemy contact if they are too close to the Quilltoad, but will avoid the barbs and their poison effects. Aeronaut Quilltoads are easiest to defeat if you are on a slightly lower level than the Quilltoad, as ducking and returning fire ensures no damage is taken. Otherwise alternating ducking and jumping while firing is effective. The quilltoads have a max distance in which they will actually attack you so if you are in a long flat area of land it is possible to stay outside of that range and fire your steam cannon which has enough distance to be able to hurt them, however the nature of the Aeronaut's attack means that this will do little damage and thus take some time. If the quilltoad is standing on a platform (one that steam cannon shots can pass through), either hover under the platform and keep shooting the quilltoad until it dies, or if the platform is close enough to the floor, stand and shoot upward at the quilltoad until it dies. The quilltoad cannot harm you if you shoot at it from below. Ferric A quilltoad will first attack low and then attack high. Jump over the low dart and when you land, duck and attack the mimic as much as possible. You are safe until the quilltoad attacks low again. Most quilltoads are in spots with a nearby wall and ceiling allowing you to continuously dive bomb them without getting hurt. If it is in the middle of flat ground then you can dive bomb and jump to the other side and repeat. Crag Crags can either use the same strategy as a ferric, or if the quilltoad is close to the ceiling you can either hang on it it and attack them or swing back and forth hitting them with your swing. Alternately, you can use the Crag's downward swipe (Down + S) to jump over the quilltoad and land either on the other side of it or in the same spot as it (the quills won't be able to hit you here and you can't take damage by touching it while it is flashing purple, just remember to jump and slash down again before it stops flashing). Additional Information Sprocket Information From Mimics of Hatchwood Wilds: Quilltoad: *This stationary Mimic shoots out poisonous quills from its backside. First Encounter: Steamport Sewers Quest Relevance *In the Mission "Poison Quilltoads" (MD0109), you need to kill 20 Quilltoads scattered around the ruins and sewers (not the factory though). During this quest Quilltoads drop Acid Phosphates, which will Cure the Poisoned Status Effect. As a reward you get the Acid Phosphate poster and a new Sprocket. *In the Mimicology Quest "Quilltoad Study" (CY0043), the player must collect 30 Quilltoad Quills for Cypress. *In the Extermination Quest "Quilltoad Extermination" (AS0014), the player must kill 50 Quilltoads per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. *In the Extermination Quest "Enraged Quilltoads" (AS0076), the player must kill 100 enraged Quilltoads per day for three days for Admiral Stanton. Trophy Farming Farming the four Quilltoad locations in Thicket Woods is the most effective way to farm Quilltoads. Category:Enemies Category:Steamport City Enemies Category:Hatchwood Wilds Enemies Category:Ridgeback Highlands Enemies